Mirror Images-Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Theresa P.O.V As we exited the lift, I couldn't help but remember the first time I was here. Of course it was with Christopher, Silena and Mike. The last time I was here, everything was lively. Nymphs were hanging out, muses were playing music and minor gods were walking around talking. Now, it was almost empty. The music was gone, the nymphs were sad and the minor gods were not there either. The knowledge of Christopher destroying Olympus had really taken it's toll on them. "It's so miserable." Allison said. Even she sensed the depression in the atmosphere. "I agree. From what I've heard, the only other time Olympus was like this was during the second Olympian war." Atticus agreed. I looked at Atticus, I could tell he was different. He was now speaking casually, not formally like he always did before. "Hello heroes." I turned around to see Hestia. "I welcome you to Olympus." "Thanks you lady Hestia." I bowed slightly, a annoying habit I got from Christopher, unfortunately. Allison and Atticus greeted her as well. "I'm sorry for the atmosphere here. It has not been the best of times for Olympus." Hestia's warm eyes looked at us, I could see she herself was affected by the 'Christopher-incident'. "You must be tired, let me show you to your quarters." Hestia smiled, for that moment she looked like my mother would in that situation, a mother that was worried for her child. Hestia began walking, motioning us to follow her. She led us away from the traditional path to the throne room. The grand marble-like walls turned into something less grand, but of a higher standard brick or concrete. We came to a path that required you to duck under to enter the room. The room seemed to normal compared to the rest of Olympus. The walls were simple dark blue and the ceiling was black. There wasn't much furniture in the room, other than the bed, the study table in the corner and closet opposite the bed. On top of the table was, well something I have started to call a tidy-mess, things were piled up and arranged but not clustered together, nor exactly tidy either. I knew who originally stayed in this room. This was Christopher's room during the time he stayed on Olympus. "I hope you are comfortable here." Hestia said, then began walking towards the 'door'. "Thank you Hestia. For everything." I looked at her and smiled. "Your welcome Theresa." She smiled back and ducked into the 'door' and walked away. I knew why she allowed us to stay in this room. It was give us a reminder of what we're fighting for. I walked over to the study table and I realised what was piled up there. They were books. I remembered that Christopher was not dyslexic, and he loved to read. I picked a book and it took a while to read the title, but I was finally able to. Oliver Twist. '' I picked up another. ''A Tale of Two Cities. Empire of The Rising Sun. Brida. The Alchemist... "I never knew Christopher was such an avid reader." I picked up a book and opened it. It's pages were yellow with age, like it's smell too. However, I didn't read far because the words were too small and my dyslexia was acting up. I put the book down. "So this is the Arrow's living quarters." Atticus said, looking around. "It seems a little to...normal." "What did you expect, blood-stained wall, dungeons and a display of weapons?" Allison teased. "Not the dungeons." "Well anyway, I like the ceiling. I can see that even pretending to be a child of poseidon, he still was a Son of Nyx." Allison said, looking at the ceiling. I looked up and noticed she was talking about. It was black, but not fully jet-black. There was specs of silver that seemed to glow against the black backround. They looked like stars, the ceiling was meant to represent the night sky. Then I noticed other stuffi in the room. On the walls, there were several different displays. On was of spoils of war, a minotaur's horn. A chimera's spike. A drakon's claw. Under that was a display of a few different weapons. Well it was not so normal that I first thought it was. Another was of pictures of Chris with Dellilah and a young Silena and Mike. The type that you took in a booth. Chris's eyes in the photo were green back when he still thought he was a son of Poseidon. Dellilah's blonde hair, grey eyes and beautiful smile stood out among everything esle. I realised why Christopher had fallen for her. They looked so young, Christopher and Dellilah probably no older than 13 and Mike and Silena, 11. They were one happy family. I could almost imagine a young Christopher, at that time Archie, laying around reading books and sneaking out late at night to meet Dellilah. I realised, I was seeing a different side of Chris I had never seen before. The side when he was still Archie. "Well I think we should get some rest." Allison, using her feet, moved two mattresses that were put especially for us in front of the bed. Now all of us could sleep. "Alright then." Then Allison suddenly looked accusingly at Atticus. "Your not gonna try any funny business when we're sleeping right?" "I was made to respect the privacy of a lady. So yes, no 'funny business' as you say." Atticus replied. Allison looked at me. "You wanna sleep on the bed? I know about your....requirements to sleep." By requirements, she meant I need to be around something familiar, like Christopher's scent. We took a while to unpack, but finally night fell and we all retreated to our beds. I was awake for most of the night. Filargyria and Alfear's amulet on the dresser beside me. Allison and Atticus were already asleep. I stared at the ceiling, it reminded me to Christopher. Dark and cold, but beautiful in it's own way. Finally, I buried my head into the pillow and slept. That familiar smell of Christopher coaxing me into sleep. Where the nightmares began. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 9|Next Chapter--->]] Authors Note: Personally, this is probably the only chapter I'm really proud of so far. Mainly it reveals a lot of Christopher's past that never really was revealed before. Hopefully, I can keep this up :D Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 15:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page